


Is She The Bad Guy?

by Ready2yell



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Homestuck(FanmadeUniverse), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-10-19 17:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17605556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ready2yell/pseuds/Ready2yell
Summary: A young man, stuck in sburb, has a dream about his enemy. He's noticed she looks familiar.Like, from real life. He just can't put his finger on it.Dreams haunt his waking life as he fight, and he cannot focus on the task at hand due to it.If he does not focus properly, or fall weak, he will lose even the safety universe, so that when they do decease they can continue to live.Yet, the dreams do not stop haunting.For he cannot win the game, they only have 3 players.The fourth.... is already dead.





	1. Dreams In Reality

Here we are again, in this dream that remains persistent to his mind.

He cannot escape the dream. Though, every time, it remains different.

So here he is, within what looks like a hell-scape. Much like the land of Heat and Clockwork. Matching deathly heat and red glow, yet much, much darker.

Against the red glow of the magna floor, he can see a familiar cloak.

The cloak is like a drape against the figure, for they're completely enveloped in the darkness of night. Hiding.

Underneath the cloak, as it flows with the gentle breeze, the soles of the shoes, a dark oak brown. 

A dark creature looms with the cloaked figure, much like a towering parent to a child of whom has not eaten the avocados.

The creature is not human, It towers over the figure at what just  _has_ to be about 12 feet. The figure is the same height as you, and you stand at a tall 5'4.

Especially for  _what you are._

**_but this isn't about you._ **

The cloaked figure steps forward ever so slightly, toward your enemy. The familiar one. The one you stare at with memories you cannot remember. They were so long ago.

All you can remember are vague things.

Gray face paint. A failed Instagam Live filled with laughter and happiness.

Names from a useless webcomic you cannot remember well, you now only use it to assist getting through the hell you entrapped yourself in. And especially the fish.

And the talk of the violet stripe.

But she's different now. Hair hanging oily down her back, or tied into a bun, its absolutely  _disgusting._

Red eyes and a wicked smile.

Black stripper boots and a tight black morph suit. 

The demon has changed your friend. The friend you once had. 

The cloaked figure screams something, yet it's muffled to you like its many feet away in thick snow.

A burst of red light from the demon who took your friend. Yet you are unaffected. You can tell it is very,  _very_ hot.

The cloaked figure deflects it with nothing but an azure flash and a yell of warning. 

The demon screams something back. And you hear it.

" _Useless. Unforgetful bitch. Give up already. Your gone. I have risen. The power of the Naga race has come to an end."_

Another beam of heat, and the beast behind the cloaked figure deflects it with a mighty wing.

It is thick and heavily scaled, scabbed over wounds thick and deep. It deflects it perfectly.

" _Onyx will not be here to save you much longer, Lemah. **Menehi**_ "

A mighty roar from what you take to be Onyx, the beast,

and you snap into reality with your teammate besides you

Your channel player, Coplayer, not the one who got you into the mess. She died. But the one that saved you from it.

He bailed your ass out of being  **murdered** by some fucking  **meteors**.

At least thats what he says.

"Come on, AZ is about to beat you in your boonbucks game and you need to win the fucking economy! 


	2. Chapter 2

You groaned "But what if I don't want to win the economy? What if I want to find LB? She never left the game, Max. We never got the death notifications like we do the consorts."

"I know, Joey, but we're stuck here. The game took Betta. We can't do shit." Max didn't even raise his voice.

"The game doesn't hide anything from us, Max. It just... moves things." You try to reason

"So then where is she then. If you know where she is, Joey, pipe right the fuck up. But until then, we can't do anything." Max ends his small speech with a heavy sigh. "Look. We just don't have time for this. You spent more time with Betta then all of us. We all miss her, and I know you do too. But we have a game to defeat. Are you with us or no?" 

You sigh and turn away, slamming your sword into the ground. You found it in her house, but your weapon went blunt and unusable and it was the only thing you could use to defeat enough damn energy orbs to even create a new weapon. You are still in the process of that. Considering the energy orbs pnly have a certain amount of energy, and the only one of whom can tell how much energy is in one to find the best amount is Betta, you have to make do. 

You look over the handle, your not sure exactly what it is, but it looks important. She used to be obsessed with Dragons for some reason. _And you, once you stopped talking to her._ But she seemed to calm down after a while. You don't look back as you ignore Max, going off into the orb's forest to be alone. They glow gently in a warm white hue. If you focus on the weak ones, you can see the memories they hold.

You watch one of the weak ones, it's story unveiling itself to you like it wanted to be found. Like someone who wants closure.

A girl lays in her bed, talking for a long time. 3 am, her phone says. Shes curled up with a pillow as she laughs and talks with her friend, almost like they were in the same room, even though they were so far apart. 

Laughter. Smiling. Happiness. The memory burns away, fire enveloping it from the outside in, like the Book Burning of 1933. You can almost feel the gentle warmth of the orb, happy as it dissipates into ash upon your hands. You look at the ash, sighing as you remember the friendship you once had with her. You get a jar off your belt, where you keep items you don't want in your Sylladex, and pour the ash inside. You cork it and then let the remaining ash on your hands blow away with the wind. 

You watch the scene and listen to the land's music. You cannot assume the land's name, but if you were to guess, you would say the land of Song and Energy. The wind howls in G# and creates new notes as it blows through blades of grass and trees and other naturey things. Even around the annoying ass Lizard consorts and other creatures that dwell upon the land. You would get annoyed as Betta would place things in different spots to create a tune, melody, and song. She would make the world into her own instrument. She would play a bass with her guitar, and sing along to the tune of nature. You would have told her to stop if she wasn't gaining power from it, or maybe if you didn't enjoy it yourself. You only told her to stop when a mob or denizen would become a threat to her peace. Yet, it only rarely happened.

You would say energy because everything here has energy. The music, nature, mobs, everything. Betta was able to utilize this energy and channel it into her weapon. You thought it was amazing when she was able to steal most of the energy from a denizin and use it to kill him off. You are not sure you know how she did this, and you're not sure you'll ever get closure. You will always be gently curious about the mysterious girl you've come to know as loadingBetta. You knew her as a different name once, yet you can't remember it. You suck at this whole remembering thing. The orbs only remind you of her memories. Walking into highschool, meeting new people, you don't have any sense of timeline but alot of them show her laughing with some boy you presume she loves. One time you made a story about the orbs, about how they leave Betta simply to come and show themselves to you, but you've seen some without her. And a couple, with yourself. 

You look down on the ground and see a ring. Joey, pick up that there ring.

You pick it up, and something tells you Betta dropped it. It has what loooks like a rope around the band, but its set in silver. The stone is a triangle ruby, something tells you,  _Dragon._ Of course it's betta's, this is her land. But you don't recognize this ring. But something in your gut tells you its hers. 

You put the ring on your belt, with the ashes of Betta's memory. You can almost hear her voice, telling you the story of her rings. Every single one seemed to have a story.

You decide to stop thinking about it, and you proceed to go into her house.  

 


End file.
